


Whate'er We Do

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Song Parodies [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, Ford Sleeps For Once, Gen, Reminiscing, Sea Grunks, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, Stan O' War II, There's A Tag For That Now, Trying To Figure Out This Site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Stan is lying awake reminiscing the past whilst aboard the Stan O' War II.





	Whate'er We Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was one of those 3am ideas that I actually managed to write down and save. It's one of the better ones so I'm using it to figure out how to use this site before posting any of my actual stories.  
> Also, I may be a writer but I'm not a song writer. I did my best, bear with me. 
> 
> Parody of 'No Surrender' by Bruce Springsteen.

Well we'd burst outta the store  
Had to get away from Pa’s rules  
We learned more runnin' round the docks, Sixer  
Than we ever did from that fool  
At night we could hear the ocean’s sound  
And I felt my heart begin to pound  
The call of adventure made me close my eyes  
And follow our dream down

Bro, we made a promise and swore we’d always remember  
What’er we do, we do together  
We’re sailors in the winter’s night  
With a bond to defend  
Always, Sixer, we’re together.

Well, our young faces grew worn and old  
And hearts of fire grew cold  
We’ve sworn blood brothers, the past ignore  
Yet I’m ready to grow young once more  
And hear our mother’s voice calling us home  
Across the sprawling sand  
We tryin’ ta fix up that boat of ours  
To sail to a distant land

Bro, we made a promise and swore we’d always remember  
Always, Sixer, we’re together.  
Twin brothers in this stormy life  
Each other to defend  
What’er we do, we do together

Now as the sun goes down on the horizon  
The darkness inside is closing in  
In my head there’s war still raging  
You say it ain’t my fault, don’t let those thoughts win  
I’m gonna sleep beneath  
The arctic sky, in my skinny bed  
With the sound of your snores ‘cross the cabin  
I’ve got nothing left to dread

Bro, we made a promise and swore we’d always remember  
What’er we do, we do together  
We’re sailors in the winter’s night  
Together once again  
What’er we do, we do together

What’er we do, we do together

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. Sorry, I know some bits are shaky but it was mostly just a fun exercise for me. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
